


Bullet Holes.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Self-Blame, Wanda Maximoff Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda dark, written in 40 minutes (literally) and pretty random and shitty af, like what even is this writing? I did this Drabble just to pass the time and try to cure this writers block tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Holes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

She let out a soft, gentle sigh, sitting down on the edge of her bed, her body sinking into the soft and undoubtedly expensive mattress, pulling her knees up to her chest. “You know what they’re saying is true..” She says quietly, chin resting on her knees as she watches a few birds pass by her window, the curtains drawn back to let in some natural light.

“No, it’s not.” He answers certainly, sitting beside Wanda on the bed.

She shakes her head, frowning at the lack of weight she feels beside herself. She should feel the bed dip down under his added weight, feel his body radiate heat beside her, hear his breathes, feel his hand against her shoulder, shouldn’t she? _No, maybe not._

“How isn’t it? I hurt..I _killed_ so many people..” She says, voice cracking slightly under the words, the weight of having to admit to it, again and again finally setting in. “Innocent people…”

Her shoulders began to shake, breaking under the weight of her burdens as she lets out a soft sob, her hair falling in her face, sticking to her cheeks with tears as she cried, unable to block out the voices of news reporters over the TV that were seemingly ingrained in her mind.

She couldn’t take it anymore and she was breaking down. It was her fault, all of it. Sakovia had been her fault, that was hard enough to block out, trying to bury it deep inside. Now, with Nigeria and the attention and publicity it was getting–all harsh words, flashing her face across the TV screen, she had no escape from this nightmare, no escape from all of her guilt. She had ruined everything for everyone, herself included. She was tearing her friends..her family apart. She felt useless and alone, lost.

“Wanda, you did what was right. You simply made a mistake.” When he speaks his voice sounds nearly void of emotion, monotone. His hand rests weightlessly on her back, rubbing her shoulders and back soothingly.

“A mistake that killed thousands.” Wanda said, trying to hold back the sobs that wracked her body. “I miss you..” She sobbed, hands shaking as red snaked around her trembling fingers. The room shook. She had no control anymore, she didn’t want control, she lost the one thing holding her down, why should she control what needed to be unleashed, needed to be…

“But I’m right here.” Pietro smiled softly, moving his hand from her back and reaching over, holding her hands in his, watching calmly as the Sparks of red dissipated slowly, the room stilling. He continued to sit weightlessly by his twin, letting her fall against his chest while she sobbed, her head pounding and her throat raw as she screamed into his chest.

“You a-aren’t though.” She managed, sobbing into him, chest heaving. She couldn’t let go of him, even if he was only in her head. She didn’t want to. “You aren’t r-real..”

“I know.” He said simply, continuing to hold her. Her eyes widened at the feeling of warmth spreading against her cheek suddenly as she laid against him, face pressed to his chest. She clutched at his shirt, pulling back enough to see the blood slowly soaking into the fabric in blotched spots, wounds. Bullet holes.

“Pietro–no, stop, I don’t care–no, P-Pietro, please.” Wanda sobbed desperately, body shaking uncontrollably, her hands pressing against his chest frantically, trying desperately to stop the bleeding as if it would change the inevitable. “Pietro I d-don’t care if you’re r-real–no! No! Don’t leave me!”

She froze as the impossible amount of blood, dark and metallic, soaked into his clothes completely, her hands stained much like the rest of her brother who reached up gently, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Wanda’s chin, smiling softly before fading, roughly into the color of her wall, pale and easily forgotten, and then gone, as if he was never there at all.

Wanda snapped awake, eyes wide and skin pale and slick with sweat as she screamed, searching desperately around her for her twin. Instead, she felt I gentle hand rest against her shoulder, the touch different from Pietro’s, and the voice that spoke calmed her almost instantly. She whimpered, turning to bury her face in Visions chest as she cried, still disoriented from her nightmare.

“Wanda–Wanda it was only a dream, you are awake now and in bed with me, it’s okay.” He comforted, holding her close. “I’ve got you..” He said softly, he was still awkward with physical contact, but it was enough.

After several minutes of her sobbing she managed to speak, voice small and shaky, “I love you..” She sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around Visions waist, his hand resting on her stomach gently.

“I love you too,” he responded quietly, his other hand stroking her hair. “Both of you.” He added quietly after a minute, gently rubbing circles over her stomach, smiling at the slight kick he got in return.


End file.
